I'll Miss You
by JOYable
Summary: 150323 @GaemGyu: 바람이 분다.. 바람이 너무 많이 분다... 무지 춥당... Yesterday, Kyuhyun and Sungmin in Jeju island? Hmm? a KyuMin fanfiction - Hope You Like It. enJOY


Sungmin mendecih pelan, hampir tak terdengar sesampainya di pulau tujuan. Jeju, pulau dengan sejuta pesona penarik minat wisatawan. Langkahnya mengikuti sosok wanita berbaju hijau garis orange yang berjalan dengan semangat.

Membawa tas untuk keperluan mereka berdua, Sungmin lelah dan ingin segera sampai penginapan. Tapi sekarang wanita itu malah –Sungmin tak habis pikir, sibuk berpose dengan kamera handphonenya.

**CKREK CKREK CKREK –**oke bunyi tadi sebenarnya tak ada. Hanya untuk mendramatisir suasana saja kok. Shutter dimatikan.

"Yeobo~ Ayo kita selca!" suara manja terdengar saat Sungmin sudah berada disebelah orang yang mengikat statusnya itu.

Memutar bola mata malas, namja yang akan pergi militer itu tak menggubris. Tak tertarik.

Sungguh, Sungmin lelah diperjalanan tadi dan benar-benar ingin sampai penginapan. Ia sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan.. _Well_, sebenarnya ada seseorang yang menunggunya.

Wanita bernama Kim Saeun itu sudah siap dengan posenya, ia tersenyum pada kamera dan **CKREK!**

_TOTTALY FAILED! _

Niat hati ingin memamerkan kemesraan, namun Sungmin malah berjalan mendahului serta menarik tangannya saat pose cantiknya terbidik rapi.

Hanya separuh lengan Sungmin yang tertangkap kamera.

"Aish!" Ia menyentak tangan namja itu untuk melihat hasil foto. Diperkirakan wanita itu punya gangguan kepribadian. Narsistik akut. "Hm, tak buruk juga. Aku masih terlihat cantik!" benar kan? Sibuk memuji diri sendiri.

"Yeob- yah! Sungmin! Tunggu aku!" teriaknya pada namja yang sudah berjarak jauh didepannya.

**.**

**.**

**I'll Miss You**

**_ KYUMIN _**

Thanks For Your Twitter Update Cho Kyuhyun,

And For Your Foolishness too Kim Saeun ^^

**It's just my delution. Hope you like it.**

**enJOY~**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin menyelinap keluar cottage saat istrinya tengah berada di kamar mandi. Secepat kilat ia meraih jaket dan pergi dari sana. Sebelum istrinya mengamuk dan memaksa untuk ikut lagi. Bisa-bisa rencana berantakan lagi.

Kecerobohan Sungmin saat tiket kapal menuju Jeju tak ia sembunyikan rapi. Oh atau memang sikap tercela Saeun yang suka mencampuri urusan pribadinya? Sudahlah, apapun itu percuma menyesali, lagipula semua telah terjadi.

"Hyung!" suara bass berat terdengar dari speaker handphone namja manis.

"Aku sudah di Jeju. Kau dimana?"

"View spot."

"Ok, tunggu aku." mematikan panggilan, sang Capricorn tau tempat mana yang dimaksud.

Kembali handphone Sungmin berdering. Menampilkan nama yang tak asing disana. Tombol merah jadi pilihan. _Reject. _Nanti ia akan mematikan alat komunikasi itu setelah sampai di –ah itu dia, destinasinya.

Seorang lelaki berjaket biru tua sibuk memandang arah laut. Sebersit senyum menghias dalam diam saat ia memandang air terhampar di depan sana. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Sungmin terpesona.

Ponsel kembali meraung. Tanpa ragu Sungmin matikan.

Ia berdiri tak jauh dari pria yang menunggunya. Menikmati gerak-gerik pemilik hatinya dari kejauhan. Masih sama, roommate tujuh tahunnya tak menunjukkan pergerakan. Sungmin mengerti benar, tak ada yang bisa mengganggu lamunan Kyuhyun selain dirinya.

Maka dengan langkah tak terdeteksi Sungmin mengurangi jarak. Mendekat. Berhenti tepat dibelakang.

Tak kuasa menahan, ia menghambur pada punggung tegap. Membuat yang di dekap terperanjat. Tangan meraih tangan lain di perutnya, mengaitkan jari dalam genggaman.

Raut muka keras mengendur perlahan. Menghembuskan nafas lega, ia siap membalik badan. Rindu menguasai penuh dirinya. Bersimfoni dengan rasa cinta yang tak pernah berkurang. Teruntuk pria yang kini tengah memeluknya.

"Kau datang, Sungmin hyung."

"Hmm,"

Sungmin melepas, menjauhkan tubuh dari magnae group yang membesarkan nama mereka. Keduanya menampilkan senyum terbaik saat pandang saling bertemu. Tak perlu kata. Perasaan mereka tertelepati dengan sendirinya.

"Ayo jalan," Kyuhyun kembali menautkan tangan mereka. Membawa Sungmin mendekat dan berjalan bersama disampingnya.

"Maaf Kyuhyun-ah, rencana kita jadi ada gangguan." menggaruk asal bagian kepala, Sungmin menyesal. Seandainya ia lebih teliti lagi.

"Aku kecewa hyung!" sedikit merajuk melirik dari sudut mata, Sungmin mengerucutkan bibir. Menggoda namja tinggi itu untuk mengecup mungkin? Kyuhyun tertawa dalam hati akan keimutan yang mungkin tak disengaja pemiliknya.

"Tapi yang penting, sekarang kita sudah bersama." lanjutnya. Senyum Kyuhyun kembali menghias debaran jantung Sungmin. Ia mengangguk dan membalas senyum tak kalah lembutnya.

"Kau terlihat menyedihkan di SM Town," membuka obrolan baru, Sungmin meledeknya.

"Benarkah?"

"Hmm, apa-apaan kemarin itu! Bersandar di tembok airport, menunduk saat perform lagu Swing, gerakanmu lemas sekali. Benar-benar menyedihkan!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, mencoba mengingat keadaan dirinya beberapa hari lalu. "Kau memperhatikanku juga ternyata? Khawatir hyung?"

Mengendikkan bahu, "Khawatir? Haha, untuk apa? Kau sudah dewasa." Oh, berbohong itu tak baik Sungmin-ah.

"Begitukah?"

"Harusnya kau bersikap professional Kyuhyun. Jangan karena aku tak ada, kau jadi kehilangan fokus seperti kemarin!" Sungmin menasihati penuh percaya diri.

"Percaya diri sekali kau hyung. Kata siapa aku jadi begitu karena kau tak ada?"

"Lalu karena apa? Oh aku tahu, mungkin karena Seohyun jatuh jadi kau terbawa pikiran padanya ya?" Lagi-lagi, Sungmin menggoda.

"Omong kosong macam apa itu hyung?" Kyuhyun memicingkan mata tak suka. Ah, ini pasti ulah shipper bernama Wires itu. Apa kurang jelas kalau ia tak ada ketertarikan sedikitpun pada salah satu member girl group se agensinya itu?

Sungmin mengeluarkan tawa renyahnya. Berbincang dengan Kyuhyun memang sangat menyenangkan. Kata bernama bosan terhapus dalam kamusnya.

"Hyung," Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

Angin mendadak berhembus semilir. Padahal normalnya kencangnya membuat orang merapatkan jaketnya. Mungkin alam mengerti keadaan dua insan yang terjerat liku asmara disana.

"Aku akan sangat merindukanmu,"

Sungmin tak bersuara. Ia sangat mengerti arah pembicaran Kyuhyun ini kemana.

"Shindong hyung besok akan berangkat. Satu minggu setelahnya giliranmu. Aku tak tahu bagaimana hariku tanpamu dua tahun mendatang." lirihnya.

Sungmin berbalik, menemukan Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang kembali terarah pada warna biru menenangkan, mengaburkan kegelisahan.

"Aku yakin kau pasti bisa Kyuhyun, tak sampai dua tahun. Hanya sembilan belas bulan kutegaskan. Kau pasti akan sibuk dengan kegiatan grup dan album solo keduamu." Sungmin berkata sambil mengamit lengan Kyuhyun lalu menyenderkan kepala pada bahu namja yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Tetap saja, aku.. Apa kau akan merindukanku hyung?"

Sungmin mendecih, "Apa perlu aku menjawabnya?"

Kyuhyun memperhatikan dengan seksama, pria yang tengah bermanja padanya. Ia tahu, jawaban yang akan terlontar dari bibir sewarna bulatan di bendera nagaranya. Tapi untuk kali ini, Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin mendengar jawaban itu terucap.

Mengerti maksud Kyuhyun yang mengarahkan atensi padanya, Sungmin mendongak. Mendapati obsidian kelam menusuk tepat onix jernihnya. Merasuk turun melewati celah sempit sampai ke dada.

"Tentu, aku akan sangat merindukanmu Kyuhyun-ah."

Jemari membelai pipi Kyuhyun, secara sadar memposisikan diri. Membawa jarak antar bibir mereka terhapus. Pandangan mulai fokus tak fokus saat akhirnya perasaan kembali menyatu. Dalam sebuah teatrikal cumbu penghapus keraguan.

Keraguan untuk saling menunggu.

Mereka pasti bisa melewatinya. Kecupan itu apa adanya, tak ada nafsu tercampur dalam murninya gerak alami penghantar rasa.

"Aku akan menunggumu. Aku akan membawamu, kembali padaku Sungmin." Kyuhyun berucap pada namja yang kini berada pas di pelukannya. Harum vanilla ia hirup serakusnya. Memejamkan mata, menyimpan memori indah ini.

"Aku mencintaimu Sungmin." lirihnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kyuhyun." balas Sungmin, semakin mengeratkan diri dalam dekapan.

Detik terasa lambat bagi keduanya. Tak ingin berpisah, tak ingin terpisah. Salahkah cinta mereka?

Sungmin beringsut lepas dari dekap posesif Kyuhyun, sedikit tak rela sebenarnya meninggalkan kehangatan yang ditawarkan lelakinya. "Ayo selca Kyu!" ujarnya mencoba berbinar.

"Pakai handphonemu!" titah Sungmin selanjutnya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi. Segera ia membuka aplikasi kamera dan berpose bersama.

**CKREK CKREK CKREK**

Tak terhitung lagi banyaknya. Setidaknya, koleksi foto ini bisa menjadi pengingat harinya dengan Sungmin nanti. Apa yang mereka lakukan, apa yang mereka perbincangkan.

"Aku pinjam handphonemu. Aku mau memotretmu Kyu." Sungmin mengambil jarak. Ia mundur teratur sambil bersiap mengambil gambar Kyuhyun.

**WHUUUUSS**

"Ah, anginnya kencang sekali!" Kyuhyun berteriak. Ia berpose memandang lautan, melirik arah kamera, tersenyum, memandang lautan lagi.

Sungmin tertawa mengejek sambil kembali mendekat pada Kyuhyun. Hasil foto itu lucu, rambutnya berkali-kali tertiup angin. Jidat indah favoritnya jadi terekspos keras.

"Akan ku upload di Twitter!" ucapnya semangat. Sungmin mengangguk menanggapi. 3 picture uploaded.

150323 GaemGyu: 바람이 분다.. 바람이 너무 많이 분다... 무지 춥당...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Drrrt Drrrt Drrrt**

Kyuhyun mengecek kembali ponselnya. Ho, apa ini? Tertawa geli dalam hati saat melihat wajah nista perempuan perusak kebahagiannya masuk pada emailnya.

"Hyung, istrimu membuat ulah lagi." ujarnya santai pada lelaki disebelahnya.

Sungmin penasaran. "Kenapa?" ia segera merebut benda canggih itu dari tangan Kyuhyun.

Mengamati beberapa foto dengan wajah sama menghias layar IPhone Six milik kekasihnya. "Tck, kenapa dia bodoh sekali!" Sungmin bergumam menahan tawa. "Aku jadi ketahuan ada di Jeju sekarang. Dan kau ada disini." lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun meletakkan salah satu tangannya pada pundak Sungmin. Merangkul namja kelincinya. "Berarti, kencan rahasia kita terbongkar dong."

Sungmin tak menjawab, rupanya masih sibuk memainkan ponsel Kyuhyun. Melihat komentar para netizen yang sebagian besar pendukung berasal dari luar Korea."Dia posting ini setelah kau update twitter Kyu? Sepertinya dia tahu aku menghilang kemana." Sungmin kembali pada gumamannya.

"Kau akan mendapat masalah sebentar lagi."

"Aku tahu," bernafas lelah. Sungmin mengembalikan gadget Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kau tak usah pulang ke cottage mu hyung." usul terencana Kyuhyun.

"Kau tau, aku merindukanmu dan kau merindukanku. Temani aku hari ini Sayang. Ini tujuan kita kesini kan?"

"Hmm.."

"Aku ingin bercinta denganmu," Kyuhyun mulai menenggelamkan kepala pada ceruk leher namja manisnya. Sungmin memukul punggung Kyuhyun. Pipinya merona mendengar ucap frontal itu.

"Ya! Mesum!"

Kyuhyun tak peduli, ia terus mendesak.

"Jadi?" matanya dibuat semelas mungkin.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepala melihat aksi aegyo gagal Kyuhyun.

"Tentu, aku ikut denganmu Kyuhyunku~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyumin Never Ending Love Story**

Hanya sedikit delulu..

Shindong sudah berangkat. Tujuh hari lagi Sungmin menyusul.

Baik-baik ya kalian disana. Kami menunggu selalu!

Selamat menikmati! Maaf ranjau di awal cerita.. Hahaha!


End file.
